Madness is Merry
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Lyssa just wanted to help that Wood Elf in Solitude to find his master. How in the world did she get sucked into the mind of Pelagius Septim III?
1. Little Lyssa

**A/N: Well, well, this is what being sick for three days straight drives me to!  
**

**I promised to write a Sheogorath/DB fan-fic so here it is! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Sheogorath and Lyssa - "Madness is Merry"**

* * *

**Location: Solitude  
2****nd**** of Sun's Dawn  
4:36pm**

"You! You help people, don't you? Please! Won't you please help an old mad man?"

Lyssa spun around to the voice of an aging Wood Elf. Her blue eyes fixed on his pitiful expression. "Are you alright, Sir?" She said sweetly. "What's the matter?"

"Please! You have to help me find my master!" The black-eyed Wood Elf pleaded. "He has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. Our homeland is falling apart! North rages war against the South! The holy flame flickers and dies! And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupted his vacation! But it's been so many years…" He hung his head dejectedly. "So long…"

"Years?" The Dragonborn used her hands to motion him to calm down. "Calm down, Sir. Calm down. Um…" Lyssa took a moment to try to absorb whatever he had just spurted. "This master of yours… nobody takes a vacation for years. There must be some mistake."

"Oh no! No mistake at all! Really!" His eye widened. "He's been gone for so long. We need him back! But he won't listen to me. The last time I saw him, he was visiting a friend in the Blue Palace!" He pointed to it behind him. "But no one as mundane as the Jarl. No, no." He held up his hands, palms facing her, and shook them, further emphasizing it. "Such people are below him. He went into the forbidden wing at the palace, to speak with an old friend. Said it had been ages since they had last had tea."

The Redguard was confused beyond anything. How does one take a vacation for years? And go into a… forbidden wing of the palace… to have tea? "Sir, I don't-"

"Please help, miss," He looked at her with helpless eyes. "His homeland calls for him. His people miss him. He needs to come home. Won't you please help? Please get him back for us!"

Lyssa had never refused to help anyone before. She was always obliging and concerned for others. But this just seems a little… out of this world. This Wood Elf in front of her seemed dazed, if not, mad. But he looked so sincere. If he needed his master back, and Lyssa would be able to locate him, how could she refuse? The young Redguard produced a smile for him. "I will help you find your master, Sir."

His face lit up. "Oh thank you! Thank you very much!"

"How would I know who he is? What is his name?" She questioned. Lyssa would need a few more details if she was ever going to find this master of his.

"Oh well," The Wood Elf smiled. "He is a great man, but one rarely praised. He rules twin empires that span the length and breadth of our minds. All know him, but few can name him. But… he has forbidden me from naming him." He stated, unfortunately for Lyssa. "He says it distracts him and woe to those who draws his ire!"

"But how would I know who he is, Sir?" She asked.

"You will know him when you see him." The Wood Elf guaranteed her. "He is the one who made me like this!"

Lyssa narrowed her eyes. She did not know what to make of that.

"Oh!" He then exclaimed "I almost forgot! You'll need the hip bone. It's very important." He opened his satchel and, literally, and pressed a human hipbone into her hands. "No entering Pelagius' Wing without that."

Lyssa's jaw dropped at that; at both the hip bone in her trembling hands, and the mentioning of Pelagius' Wing.

* * *

**Location: Pelagius' Wing, the Blue Palace**

What started out as a causal visit to Solitude, just became a lot more interesting. After relating everything to Jarl Elisif and her steward, they had been sceptical. But Lyssa managed to convince them of how innocent the Elf appeared to be, and how she would be able to stop a threat if there was actually one. She then obtained a key to the wing, and entered the dusty room.

Lyssa was not the tough or violent type; her experience with blades was almost next to nothing. She was quiet, caring and if not, a bit naive, as far as anyone knew. She would only hunt with her father and older brother, hence she was quite good with a bow. Life was simple for her, until she, her brother and her father helped to defeat that dragon outside of Whiterun. One thing led to another, and she began her quest to defeat Alduin and rid the world of him.

With her father and brother's blessings, and a Glass Bow gifted to her by her father, she did the deed and returned home to her family in Dawnstar.

Since then, all she had done was travel. And her latest traveling led her here.

Inside Pelagius' wing, she covered her mouth and nose, not wanting the dust to attack her and give her the worst sneeze in her life. She journeyed into the second floor of the wing and only found more goblets, jugs, plates and… dust.

She decided to make her way to the walkway that connected this wing to another one supposedly. She was not even halfway through the walkway… when she felt a cold sensation, and she felt herself shift.

* * *

**Location: The Mind of Pelagius Septim III**

"OWWW!" Lyssa squealed when a thin layer of ice attacked her skin. She quickly realized that she was wearing a set of red-coloured fine clothes, as well as a silly hat. She removed the hat and glanced at it. Then, she glanced around. The sky was in a deathly shade of grey, the trees, flowers and bushes around her were dying. She also, noted the three stone doorways on each corner.

And in the middle of the stone doorways… was a tea party.

The table between the two men who were having the party had a lighted candlestick, plates of food, goblets, teacups and jugs. One man was sitting on a simple causal chair, wearing brown-coloured fine clothes. His long blonde hair was loosely tied with a band and he had slightly dark complexion. He looked rather dejected, as if his whole world had crashed in front of him.

The other man, however, was catching Lyssa's eye. He was sitting on a large throne and he had white chin-length hair and a light beard. There was a cane lying against the side of the throne. His outfit, well… that was interesting. The right half of his long-sleeved jacket was in a light shade of purple and the other half, in red. Underneath it was a little-pink cravat. His trousers were dark purple, but it had light purple-coloured swirls. He also had black boots and a thin belt.

"More tea, Pelly, my dear?" The multi-coloured top-wearing man asked, pouring another cup for himself.

"Oh, I couldn't. Goes right through me." The other man shook his head. "Besides, I have so many things to do…! So many undesirables to contend with: naysayers, buffoons, detractors… Why, my… my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"

Lyssa was a little frightened. She kept her distance, but was close enough to hear their conversation. She would wait until they were done and then maybe one of them could tell her how to return to the Blue Palace.

Processing to pick up his cup of tea, the white-haired man clicked his tongue, packaged with a wide and crazy grin. "You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius! What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? HA! Grow old?" He questioned. "You are the best Septim that's ever ruled! Weeell, except for that Martin fellah, but he turned into a dragon god! And that's hardly sporting..." He leaned against his throne and then began to dig into his memory. "You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair, mm hm! Marvelous time!" He grinned. "Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Ho ho ho, and the CHEESE!" He shouted. "…To die for." He then sighed in pleasure.

The blonde continued to remain dull. "Yes, yes… as you've said countless times before…" He hung his head. It would appear that hearing his company speak was giving him a headache.

The otherworldly man gasped, obviously offended. "Hafrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave! A good day to you, Sir. I SAID good day!" In one gulp, he finished the cup of tea and tossed the empty cup to his side.

_Crash!_

"Yes, yes, Go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens…" Then, the blonde disappeared into a purple-black giant ball that had seemed to swallow him.

With him gone, it was only Lyssa and the white-haired accented man. She was... a little intimidated by him, but what choice did she have? She wanted to go home. So maybe he could guide her? Hopefully.

She took slow steps to him, gripping onto the hat she had taken off. "Um, excuse me?" She almost whispered.

When that small voice was picked up by the man as he sat down on his throne, he was appalled "How RUDE! Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two!" He obtained his cane from the side of his throng and kept it on his lap.

Lyssa didn't know what to make of that. "Oh, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

He had seemed surprised to hear that. "No, my dear! You weren't intruding! Ha, it was a joke!" He chuckled at her.

"Oh…" Although, Lyssa did not know where the joke was in that. "Um listen, Sir, I don't think I'm in the right place."

"Oh deary me! Looks like we have a lost little mortal!" He felt sorry for her. "Well, I apologize, lost little mortal but, I can't help you right now! My hands are tied!" He poured a cup of tea into a new teacup and picked it up. He then took a sip.

"… With what, Sir? I don't see you doing anything…" She said.

"I'M DRINKIN' MAH TEA!" He pointed out for her. "I think that classifies as 'hands being tied up'!"

Lyssa was getting tired of this. "Please, Sir. I was supposed to find this Wood Elf's master in Pelagius' wing, and I ended up here! Please tell me how to get back!"

He gasped in happiness. "Oh! A lost little mortal messenger! How excitin'!" He placed one leg over the other. "What kind of a message is it, dearest? A song? A summons? Wait, I know!" He held up one hand. "A death threat… written on the back of an Argonian concubine! HA HA HA! …Those are my favorites…" He sighed. "Well?" He glared at her. "SPIT IT OUT, mortal! I haven't got an eternity!" He then reflected about that, and then said, "Actually… I do. Little joke." He chuckled at her.

"I…" Lyssa was beginning to be terrified of this mad man. "I don't…"

"And who, exactly, told you to give me this message, dearest? WAIT!" He stunned her. "Don't tell me! I want to guess! Was it Molag? Little Tim, the toymaker's son, eh? No?" Lyssa could only stare at him. "The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, the talking grapefruit from PASSWALL! HAHAHA!" He laughed out loud. "Wrong on all accounts, aren't I?"

Lyssa nodded. "Yes."

"HA! No matter! Honestly? I don't want to know! Why ruin the surprise?"

"Surprise?"

"But more to the point, dearest mortal," He then stood up and walked towards her, intimidatingly, causing Lyssa to back up. "Do you… tiny… puny… expandable little mortal…" With each word, he got much closer to her, and she was frightened by his height. He was much taller than her. "actually think you…" He ran his hand past her cheek. "can convince me to leave?"

He continued to caress her cheek with his thumb and hold her gaze with his cat-like yellow-green eyes. Lyssa gulped. "I… never meant to imply… I just… needed to find this Wood Elf's master…"

"Now, now, dearest mortal!" He chuckled. "Why are you so frightened of me? I don't bite!" He assured. "Unless you bite me first, then I'll bite back!"

_Oh dear. Please don't bite me! _"Please, I just want to go home."

"Not when you haven't given me mah message, silly!" He chided. "Why else would I teleport ya here? So gimme mah message, before I tear it out of ya!"

"Please don't do that…" She gasped for air when he pulled away from her. "I was… asked to retrieve you from your vacation."

"Really?" He raised both eyebrows. "Retrieve me? From MY vacation? You would have to retrieve ME?" He looked appalled. "Oh, this makes me frown! And not in the good way!"

"I'm sorry if I… upset you, Sir, but if you are that Wood Elf's master, then you are the one I had to tell to come back." She said. "Your people need you to come back to your homeland."

"Hm…" He tapped his chin. "Are they now?"

"Yes," She confirmed. "So… will you go back?"

He gave her another crazy smile. "Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need?"

Lyssa narrowed her eyes at that. "D-Daedra?"

He glanced at her. "Oh, silly little lost mortal messenger!" He chuckled. "Haven't you noodled it all yet in that little Redguard head of yours?" He tapped her forehead repeatedly. "Do you not realize, who you're dealin' with here?"

She massaged her forehead. "I… I don't know, Sir…"

"Oh, silly silly little lost mortal messanger!" He clicked his tongue, and then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he twirled his cane with his free hand. "I… am a part of you! I am a shadow in your subconscious. A blemish on you fragile little psyche." He used an index finger to tap her forehead – again, as he faced her again. "You know me." He spoke in a deeper voice, almost touched foreheads with her "You just don't know it…"

Once again, he had locked his eyes with her blue ones.

He smiled at her, and then took her hand. "Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, love," He bent over to kiss her hand. "Charmed."

Lyssa widened her eyes at that. Nine Divines, she was face to face with the infamous Mad God! Why didn't that thought cross her mind? Mainly because she hadn't encountered a Daedric Prince before? Either way, she knew what this Prince was capable of. She knew of his unpredictable mood swings. How was she going to get out of this alive? She would rather face a Dragon Priest right now…

"Thank you?" She didn't know how to react. "So… will you leave?"

Sheogorath grinned at her. "Tell you what! Since you are such a pretty young thing, I'm going to leave."

"Really?" She asked.

"That's right, my silly little lost mortal messenger!" Lyssa didn't know about Sheogorath, but that nickname was beginning to become a mouthful. "I'm done! Holiday – complete! Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day…" He smirked at her. "On one condition! You'll have to find the way out first. Good luck with that."

"Way out?" She glanced all around. "But… but where are we?"

"You don't know? Well, let me tell you, love! Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind… of the Emperor! Pelagius the Third!" He introduced to her. "You're in the head of a dead, homicidally insane MONARCH! HA HA HA HA!" He laughed manically.

"What?!" Lyssa exclaimed.

"Now, I know what you're thinkin': can I still reply on mah swords and mah spells and mah sneakin' and all that nonsense?" He looked at her. "Well, YOU CAN'T! Since ya don't have anythin'!"

"Could I please have my Glass Bow back? It was a gift from my father!"

"I have something even better for you, dearest mortal: THE WABBAJACK!" He exclaimed.

No sooner had he said that, something collided with her head. "OUCH!" She screeched. She looked on the ground: the grey-coloured staff had, what appeared to be three faces of different emotions: happiness, sadness and anger. She picked it up and looked at Sheogorath for an explanation.

"If you can cure dear Pelagius of his night terrors, his self-loathing, and paranoia, dearest mortal," He twirled a lock of her black with his index finger. "Then I'll leave! Until then, good luck! Ha, you'll need it!"

"But, but…" As he sat down on his throne, she was rendered speechless. She glanced at the Wabbajack, and then at each of the three stoned doorways. As he stated, if the both of them wanted to leave… she was going to have to 'cure the emperor's mind'. She dreaded for what was about to come.

* * *

**Location: Dreams and Nightmares**

"You've headed down the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered night terrors from a young age."

Lyssa entered the Dreams and Nightmares section of Pelagius' mind and there was… a bed, where a younger Pelagius the Third was sleeping soundly, without a peep.

"All you need to do is find a way to wake our poor Pelaguis up! You'll find his terrors easy to repel… but persistent…" He added, with a hint of wolfishness in his accented voice.

"Terrors? What terrors?" She questioned out loud, but the Mad God did not give her an answer.

A wolf, an iron armor-clad bandit, a Hagraven, a Flame Atronach and a Dragon Priest later, sleeping Pelagius finally woke up, after getting hit by a bolt of red magic from the Wabbajack.

"Well! Now, THAT'S something to crow about!" Sheogorath's voice rumbled. "With Pelagius up and about, you've moving right along! You're doin' well, my little mortal! Keep it up!" He cheered.

"… Thank you?"

* * *

Lyssa made her way back to Sheogorath, who greeted her with a smile as he sipped his tea. "Self-loathing and paranoia are all that's left, right?"

"Indeed! So get a move on it, girly! Or we're BOTH stuck here!" He laughed.

Lyssa prayed that he was just joking.

* * *

**Location: Self-loathing**

"Ah, now this is a sad path." Sheogorath saddened just for that sentence. "Pelagius hated and feared many things: Assassins, wild dogs, the undead… pumpernickel!"

"Pumpernickel? What the-"

"But the deepest, keenest hatred was for himself." He continued. "The attacks he makes on himself can be seen here fully."

Lyssa was witnessing an oversized Imperial Soldier continued to 'hit' a mini Pelagius.

"They are always carried out on the weakest part of his fragile self. The self-loathing enhances Pelagius' anger! Ah, but his confidence will shrink with every hit. You must bring the two into balance!"

Listening intently, Lyssa knew just what to do. She released two bolts of magic on both mini Pelagius and the tall Imperial soldier. Pelagius became a giant, and the Imperial soldier became as small as an ant, unable to 'hit' Pelagius.

"Wonderfully done!" Sheogorath was pleased. "Pelagius is finally ready to love himself! ...and continue hating everyone else…" He added, but to Lyssa's despair.

* * *

Back with Sheogorath, Lyssa informed him, "The self-loathing is gone!"

Sheogorath gasped happily. "OH, I'm so HAPPY for ya!" He got up from his throne and cupped her cheeks, as well as her black hair. "My, what a BURDEN to have carried! But you've done it. You've conquered your own INNER DEMONS!" With that, he planted a big kiss on her cheek with a loud 'mwah!'. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Sheogorath's kiss almost paralyzed her as he continued to be proud of her. "Um… Sheogorath… I didn't… mean me…"

"Oh… Oh!" He realized his folly. "You meant… Pelagius…"

"Yes…"

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "Well then. Same congratulations apply!" He put on his cheeky smile. "Just, you know… what you did for the insane emperor." He sat down on his throne once again. "Now, conquering paranoia should be a snap after all this, hmm?" He smiled at her.

She rubbed her cheek where he had kissed her – hard. "I guess…"

* * *

**Location: Paranoia **

Pelagius' paranoia was in the form of an arena where, in the battlefield, a Frost Atronach and a Storm Atronach were battling. Observing it, was Pelagius clad in Dwarven armor, and had two Dwarven-armored guards were guarding him.

"Oh! Good choice, mortal! Well, good for me, at least. I find everyone being out to get you so terribly entertaining. Although… you might find it less so…"

"I was afraid of that…" Lyssa muttered.

"You see, my love, Pelagius' mother was… well… let us say… 'unique'. Although, I suppose in the grand scheme of things, she was average for a Septim! That woman wielded fear like a cleaver! …Or did she wield a cleaver and make people afraid?" Sheogorath was uncertain. "I never get that part right! Oh, but she taught her son well. Pelagius learned at a very early age that danger would come from anywhere, at any time! Delivered… by anyone. The objective here is SIMPLE, you simpleton! Use the Wabbajack to defeat the enemy, while they do the same! Good luck!"

After turning each Atronach into all three kinds multiple times, Lyssa was at her wit's end. What now? How was she going to handle this?

She glanced opposite her, where Pelagius and his guards were. A thought came to her. Danger could come from anywhere, at any time and delivered by anyone, right? So she fired a bolt of magic at one of his guards, and they both turned into wolves, and attempted to attack Pelagius.

"Ho OH! I thought you'd NEVER figure it out!" Sheogorath then spoke, very satisfied with Lyssa's work. "With the threat gone, Pelagius is under the delusion that he is safe, which means you've helped him."

Lyssa sighed. "That's great!"

"…Sort off, actually,"

"Oh…" She frowned.

* * *

Lyssa finally made her back to Sheogorath, who was still drinking his beloved tea. He smiled upon Lyssa's presence in his sight. She gave him a small smile in return. "It's done. I've cured him."

"I know you did, little Lyssa!" He grinned. "And might I say, you are by far, the best Champion a demented Daedra can EVER have! Where have you been all this time?"

She smiled at that. "Well…" That was when his statement it her. "Wait. Champion? And how did you know my name?"

"My dear Champion," He sat his tea cup down onto the table and got up, cane in hand. "You were quite the interestin' mortal to watch! I mean, being the born dragon and all!"

"Dragonborn," She corrected.

"That's what I said," He informed. "Anyways, I liked what I was seein', love, and I knew," He took those slow steps towards her again. "I had to be part of it all." He spoke in a lower tone. "Unfortunately for me, being your Daedric Prince was the closest thing I could be. But no matter!" He ran another hand past her cheek. "Here we are, aren't we?"

"Y-yes…" She nodded.

Sheogorath held that wolfish grin. "Now, now, little Lyssa! Ya don't have to be afraid of me! I told you! I don't bite!"

"If you say so…" She said, almost a whisper.

"I DO say so!" He said. "Well, I guess I'm forced to honor my end of the bargain. You're free to go! UNLESS!"

"But you said-" She was silence when Sheogorath placed a finger over her lips.

"You have a cup of tea with me," He told her. "Come now! Don't be shy! It's my own recipe!"

Lyssa reluctantly picked up a cup of tea he had poured of her, and as did he.

"Cheers!"

"To madness?" Lyssa guessed.

"Oh, that's sounds wonderful!" He chuckled. "To you, dearest Champion."

She allowed herself to smile widely at that. "That's sweet, Sheogorath. Thank you." They tapped teacups and drank the tea down. "This is… pretty good. What's your secret?"

"Oh…" He could not possibly reveal it. "It's nothing big… just the intestines of a mad-driven Breton!"

Lyssa sprayed the tea to her side after hearing that.

Sheogorath arched an eyebrow. "… I was joking…"

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her fine clothes. "For my own sake, I hope you were…"

Sheogorath laughed at her. "No, seriously! I was joking. Really."

She shot him a dirty look, the best one she could muster.

He grinned at that. "I've often wondered how a quiet and naïve little thing like you ended up being the born dragon! Are you sure the Dragon God didn't go wrong somewhere?"

"If he did, he's realized his mistake too late…" She murmured, taking another sip. "Thank you for the tea, Sheogorath." She placed the teacup back onto the table. "But I think I need to head back now,"

"Now, now what's the rush?" He clicked his tongue. "Mah, alright. Pardon me, love, I must check to see if I'm not forgetting anything." He pulled the collar of his shirt. "Clothes? Check! Beard?" He rubbed his chin. "Check! Luggage?" … Luggage?" He called out. "Now where did I leave my luggage?" He glanced around.

Just then, a giant purple-back ball appeared out of thin air, and the old Wood Elf who had assigned her with finding Sheogorath, emerged from the ball.

"Master! You've taken me back!" He squeaked with joy. "Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to-"

"Yes, yes." Sheogorath interrupted him. "That's quite enough celebration! Let's send you ahead, shall we?" With that, the Elf disappeared into the giant purple-black ball. He sighed and looked at Lyssa. "Well, it's back to the Shivering Isles…"

"You don't look so happy," She could tell.

"Ah, to be honest, love?" He caught her eyes again. "I had wanted to spend a little more time with you! You are such wonderful company!" He twirled another lock of her hair. "Lyssa… such a beautiful name! Did you know that 'Lyssa' means 'madness'?"

She narrowed her eyes at that. "What? No, it can't be!" She laughed.

"Hate to break it to ya, love, but it's true." Sheogorath said causally. "I knew there was another reason why I love being around ya! To have a name that represents everything I am! How PERFECT!" He cheered in happiness. "You're perfect! Stop being perfect!" He ordered her.

All Lyssa would do was giggle at his behaviour. If she knew better, she was beginning to enjoy being around him.

"I want you to have the Wabbajack, dearest Lyssa," He stroked her hair. "As a token of my…" He tried to search for the right word, but to no avail. "Oh, just take the damn thing!"

"Token of love?" She decided to try.

Sheogorath had actually liked the sound of that. "Yes… YES! LOVE! Yes, that's perfect, love! Love! Sure! Token of love? Why not? You deserve it!"

She giggled and glanced down at the Wabbajack. "Thank you, Sheogorath!"

"WAIT!" He halted her. "But only, ONLY… if you promise to stop by New Sheoth and have a strawberry tart with me!"

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. "I don't… think I would be walking Oblivion any time soon, Sheogorath…"

"Really? Well in that case, I'll just drop by and pick you up whenever I miss your soft little voice!" He concluded. "Because rest assured, love," Suddenly, Sheogorath grabbed her by the waist and suspended her body horizontally and held her ocean-blue eyes once again. Lyssa tried to hold herself by gripping his upper arms. "Now that I've finally met you, you will not get rid of me that easily. And neither will I let you go that easily. This isn't over, I assure you, little Lyssa. Not when madness… is in your name." With that, he kissed her on her cheek again and this time, it was gentle. With a feeling of passion in it.

Sheogorath brought her back to her feet and smirked, as he held her closer in his arms. "Take care, my little Lyssa."

* * *

**Location: Pelagius' Wing, Blue Palace, Solitude**

"OW!" Lyssa fell on her backside after being teleported back to Nirn. It then hit her that her had her Glass Bow back and well as her Steel Armour. No longer was she in Pelagius' mind. For a moment, she wondered if it was just a dream.

But those thoughts were dismissed the moment she spotted the Wabbajack next to her on the ground.

Lyssa smiled to herself and got to her feet, Wabbajack in hand. Admiring the three faces of the staff, she reflected back on Sheogorath's last words to her:

"_This isn't over, I assure you, little Lyssa. Not when madness… is in your name._

Lyssa grinned to herself, holding the Wabbajack close to her. "Thank you, Papa, for naming me 'Lyssa'. I have a new friend now. And he owes me a strawberry tart."

* * *

**A/N: Some material from chapter 25 and 26 of my other story, "Runaway With My Heart", but I'm pleased with how it turned out!  
**

**Songs of inspiration: "Madness" by Muse, and "Razor Sharp" by Collide ;) Do hear them!  
**

**No seriously, 'Lyssa' does mean madness. In Greek Mythology, if I'm not wrong.  
**

**Hope you guys like it too! Please review! :)  
**


	2. If Love Is Not Madness

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Sheogorath and Lyssa - "Madness is Merry"**

* * *

**Location: Lyssa's Residence, Dawnstar  
9****th**** of First Seed  
10:01pm  
(One month later)**

Lyssa curled herself into a comfortable ball and hoped that the cold air could put her into a deep sleep. The Redguard had just celebrated her birthday with her father and brother and she had the most fabulous time. Nothing like spending the day with her family, although, Lyssa had wished that her mother could have been with her on this special day. The only thing she could do was pray for her soul to be at peace, although she would give anything to speak to her. Lyssa had never met her mother; she had died giving birth to her.

So Lyssa tried to shut her eyes, in an attempt not to let tears ruin her day. But she opened them on last time so she could glance at the Wabbajack that was hanging on her weapons rack.

A smile played along her full lips. She began to wonder if she was ever going to see Sheogorath face-to-face anymore, ever since the mind of Pelagius Septim the Third. She never saw the Mad God again, but his joyful accented-voice was the last thing that would reach her ears before she would fall asleep. It had become a routine and Lyssa was soon able to accept it. She knew Sheogorath met no harm. After all, he had kissed her twice (on the cheek) and so passionately stated that she was never going to be able to get rid of him. She never knew what that last statement actually meant though.

_Knock knock_…

Lyssa raised her head at that. Who would be at the door at this time of the night? Her father and brother were home and already asleep. She pulled the blanket off her and made her way to the front door.

Lyssa cautiously opened the front door. She spotted no one… except for a little jar on her door step. She glanced all around one last time; nothing seemed out of place. So Lyssa picked up the jar and took it in with her, hoping it could give her some answers.

Back in her bedroom, Lyssa sat the jar down on her table, in front of the mirror. This mysterious closed jar was purple in colour. It had a piece of Lavender at the tip of the cover. She could not help but smile at that.

Lyssa decided to open the jar, but very carefully. When she slowly removed the lid, multiple butterflies, in all different kinds of shades of purple, emerged from within the jar flew free. The Redguard could only gap at that, as she gazed at the butterflies as they floated all around her room. She grinned uncontrollably at the creatures as they made their way to her open window. One particular butterfly, a very light shade of purple, settled upon her right wrist briefly, before taking flight and exiting her room as well.

Whoever his person was, they knew that she had loved Lavenders and the colour purple.

When all of the butterflies left her room, she closed the jar and left in on the table. That was… interesting. Definitely. And Lyssa had a feeling… that Sheogorath had something to do with it.

She returned to her bed after that breath-taking sight. Glancing at the Wabbajack once more, she began to feel drowsy.

"_Sweet dreams, my little Lyssa. I hope you enjoyed your wonderful day! Take care, eat cheese, and stay as beautiful as the day we met!" _

In just a little while, the Dragonborn fell into a deep sleep, unaware that she was not going to wake up in Dawnstar the next day.

* * *

**Location: Lyssa's Chambers, Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

Lyssa rolled over to her side and attempted to curl herself into, yet, another comfortable ball and continue her dreamy sleep. However, something felt wrong. She cracked opened her eyes reluctantly… and realized that she was not in her room.

Unless her room was in complete purple colour, then she was in the wrong place.

Slowly and cautiously, Lyssa sat up on the bed, scanning around the purple colour-infested room with her widened frightened eyes. This was most definitely, _not _her room.

And the gown she was wearing, was SURELY not hers! When did she ever have a long-sleeved lavender and violet flower-patterned gown, with the colours split down the middle?

Lyssa sat on the side of the bed and tried to make sense of this all. What was this? Where was she? Why was she here?

"Ah. You've finally awoken." Glancing up at the doorway, there stood a balding Breton who wore a black and red outfit. "Well, just in time, my Champion. The Mad God is waiting for you."

Lyssa's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "Champion? Mad God? This- this is Sheogorath's work?! I'm in the Shivering Isles?"

"Yes, you are, my Champion. And our Lord will gladly explain everything, if you will come with me," The Breton motioned for her to follow him. "This way, my Champion. We wouldn't want you to lose your way."

"Um… w-who are you then?" She timidly asked.

He gave her a small smile, as well as a respectful bow. "I am Haskill, Chamberlain to Lord Sheogorath. Come, my Champion. We mustn't keep him waiting."

Lyssa had her naïve look on now. The poor Redguard got up from the bed and hesitantly followed the Breton, hoping to achieve some answers, and return home in one peace.

* * *

**Location: Main Hall**

"That… is just pure idiocy, Darlia…"

"I'm telling you, Lord Sheogorath! It's coming! The end of my reign! I know! I can feel it! I can _taste _it! Someone in Mania… they're coming after me! They're going to assassinate me!"

"Maybe you'll feel better if you STOP insulting Mania for every little thing they do! ESPECIALLY their Duke!"

"It's the truth! He IS a skeever-loving pansy!"

"And YOU have the worst hairstyle known to man!" Sheogorath yelled out, his crazy head about to explode by the sheer lunacy before him. And it was not even the fun of lunacy either. The Mad God was busy arguing with his Duchess of Dementia, Darlia, after her latest insults reached Mania's ears, and Mania had almost declared war on Dementia.

Sheogorath had half a mind to replace Darlia, but who was he going to have become Duke or Duchess of Dementia then?

"Pardon me, Lord Sheogorath," Sheogorath almost felt relieved to hear the monotonic and composed voice of his chamberlain. "But I have our Champion?"

Sheogorath practically shot up from his seat when he heard that. He attempted to look past his chamberlain to find the Dragonborn.

And there Lyssa was; she made herself visible in front of the Mad God.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-wow." Sheogorath stammered, rendered speechless by Lyssa's presence, and her outfit. "Now, don't YOU look gorgeous! HA, guess I don't have bad taste after all!"

"Um, it's… nice to see you too, Sheogorath," Lyssa almost murmured, trying to lock her fingers within each other; a habit indicating she was nervous. "But… but I think I need to be getting back? My father and brother might get worried…" Lyssa was not afraid of the Mad God; she knew just enough about him in their first meeting in Pelagius' mind. She just did not want to say something that will upset him, knowing about his sudden mood changes. She also, was unsure of the nature of their relationship. Sheogorath was gentlemanly to her, but he was also a dangerous Prince to mess with. Yet, deeply, she knew that he would not hurt her. So why was she anxious?

"Dearest Lyssa, don't be shy!" Cane in hand, he walked up to her. "Now, I apologize if you almost fainted waking up in a new environment, but… I thought it was high time you share that strawberry torte with me!"

"Oh… so you weren't kidding…"

"Now, love," Sheogorath tried to appear non-threatening. "Don't be afraid! I told ya! I DON'T bite! Hm…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe I should have visited more often. Then maybe you can be a little more comfortable around me! This JUST won't do!"

"Lord Sheogorath," All eyes turned to the forgotten Duchess of Dementia. "This? _This _is the mortal? _This _mortal is your Champion? The one you've been praising about?"

"Indeed!" Sheogorath wrapped an arm around his champion, holding her close. "Darlia, meet little Lyssa! The Dragonborn, and my beautiful champion! Little Lyssa, meet Darlia! Duchess of Dementia, and keeper of the worst hairstyle known to man!"

Darlia huffed, offended, as she stabilized her hair, which had been stocked up like a tower.

Lyssa could not help but giggle softly at that.

That was music to Sheogorath's ears. He grinned at her, and then turned back to Darlia. "We'll take later, Darlia! Or maybe we won't! Ta ta! LEAVE! GO NOW! Or die!" He waved at her cheerfully, to which Darlia huffed once more and stomped out of the main hall, the sound of her loud heels connecting with the floorboards.

"Well! Now that THAT'S settled!" Sheogorath stood in front of his champion. "Let me be so kind, as to introduce to you to my beloved realm, little Lyssa! Welcome to the Shivering Isles! Allow me to give you the grand tour, if you'll permit me?" He held out his arm to her.

Looks like Sheogorath had no problems 'kidnapping' Lyssa in her sleep and bringing her to Oblivion. "But… what about my family? What if they wake up and see me gone?"

"Only if they THINK you're gone, little Lyssa!"

She did not know what to make of that, but it meant that her father and brother thought she was still at home… "I would love to see your realm, Sheogorath! Please show me!" She snaked her arm through his.

"Wonderful!" He led her out of the palace, leaving Lyssa to wonder what awaited her in Sheogorath's realm.

* * *

**Later…**

Lyssa was taken to both Mania and Dementia and she concluded that Mania was more to her liking. All eyes were on the Mad God and his Champion as they walked past. Some were concerned. Some were confused. Some were jealous. But rest assured… all were crazy.

Sheogorath brought his champion back to his palace, the Madhouse. "And of course, you've already been here: the palace. Where nothing usually happens, unless Mania decides to declare war on Dementia once more, and I'll have to scream at that terrible-haired elf of a Duchess!"

Lyssa could feel the resentment in his voice. "You know, you can always get a new Duke or Duchess, Sheogorath." She suggested.

"Uhhh, it's not so easy, love!" He bit his lower lip. "Someone would have to kill her for it."

"Oh my Gods!" She exclaimed at that.

"I know!" He turned around to face her when they reached his throne. "It will become such a bloody mess that I would have to clean up!"

Lyssa narrowed her eyes at that, and shook her head. "Nevermind…"

"So, little Lyssa," Sheogorath placed his hands on his cane and stood in front of her. "You have seen my realm. You have met my Duke of Mania and horrible-haired Duchess. And you've met Haskill! What do you think?"

Lyssa smiled sweetly at him. "I… think you have an impressive realm and you're doing a great job running it. You should be proud!" She said. "And Mania is so breath-taking. Thank you so much for taking me there."

"Why, it was my honour, love!"

She grinned at that. "And…" She glanced down at her feet. "T-thank you for the butterflies. They were beautiful."

Sheogorath nodded at that. "Ah… so you received my present."

"And I loved it!" She almost squealed. "Even though it was short-lived, I loved it. I'm keeping the jar to remember the moment by, if you don't mind."

"Well, by all means, go ahead, little Lyssa!" He said. "But just because that was the first time you opened the jar, doesn't mean there wasn't more where that came from."

Lyssa did not quite understand. "What do you mean, Sheogorath?"

The Mad God simply smiled, and let a thumb run across her cheek. "You'll know. Now," He decided to change the subject. "Would you like to stay for dinner, or are you THAT eager to go home and leave a poor old Mad God here, without company?"

Lyssa rolled her eyes playfully at that. Sheogorath knew exactly what to say to get what he wanted, and that was Lyssa's presence. With a statement like that, how was the Redguard going to say no to him? Tricky silly old man. "I would love to stay for dinner, Sheo,"

"Wonderful!" He was pleased, and that was when it hit him. "'Sheo'? Hm… interesting. And… clever! How-EVER did you come up with that, love?"

"'Sheogorath' just started to become a mouthful, that's all," She admitted sheepishly. "You don't mind?"

"Why, of course not! Please! DO call me that!" However, Lyssa could not tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. "No, seriously, little Lyssa, you may call me that. In fact, I am permitting ONLY you to call me that. It sounds more exquisite rolling off your tongue. By the way, I may that it from you before you leave."

With a threat like that, Lyssa instinctively covered her mouth with both hands.

Sheogorath chuckled and lowered her hands from her mouth for her. "You are EVER so naïve, little Lyssa! I'm joking! I can never EVER hurt this face of yours!" He compressed her cheeks together with one hand. "It's far too magnificent. Such quality!"

"That's nice to know!" She tried to release through squeezed cheeks.

He let go of her. "Follow me to the dining room, dear. Haskill has a special treat for us! BRAIN PIE!"

* * *

**Location: Dining Room of Consuming **

Lyssa knew of one thing: Sheogorath was insane, but when he was comfortable around someone he liked, he was very gentlemanly. Of course, that did not mean his insanity was to be kept dormant or anything; he just wouldn't threaten to either keep, pull out, or destroy any body part of Lyssa.

Sheogorath was having a hard time saying it, but he was simply adoring every little thing about the woman sitting opposite him. When all of the Daedric Prince knew of her special birth, Sheogorath immediately liked what he saw: a soft-spoken motherless Redguard, who was suddenly thrown into a destiny. And was she scared? Very. She was literally shaking in her steel armour. But did she run away at the first realization? No. She stayed. She stayed, learned and conquered all. He was determined to meet her one day, and that day finally came.

Right now, he watched as the Dragonborn shyly sipped her Daedric Tea and spoke of her family. However, Sheogorath was more interested in hearing that soft and calm voice of hers. Such a euphonious tone to it; he never wanted her to shut up.

"I love my father and brother dearly but… I certainly wish I could have met my mother." Lyssa then expressed, causing Sheogorath to finally pick up his ears and listen.

"Now, what do you mean by that, little Lyssa?" He asked.

"Well…" She sat her teacup down. "She died when I was born and… I never met her," She said, with the most smallest smile known to man. She looked down at her chest and grasped the necklace around her neck. It was a silver amethyst necklace. "This was her necklace. My father gave it to me. He said that she had wanted to give it to me as a sixteenth birthday present. I admired it ever since I was old enough to understand." She glanced back at the Mad God. "I guess this is the reason why I love the colour purple so much. It was her favourite colour. And everything purple just… reminds me of her." She said.

"I never knew, little Lyssa,"

She smiled. "It's alright. It's not to be known. I just… hope that wherever she is, she knows that I love her very much and that I hoped that I made her proud of me. And… that I will wait for the day where I can meet her. And I don't care how long that takes. I know I will see her one day."

_Ping! _

Lyssa narrowed her eyes and glanced around the room. "Did you hear that?"

Sheogorath cleared his throat. "Me? No, little Lyssa! I didn't hear anything!"

"It sounded like… a thick rubber band snapping." She described, still trying to find the source.

"I'm sure it was nothing…" He then clutched his heart and breathed out.

Lyssa caught notice of that, and dreaded to ask her question. "Did… did you just… snap a heartstring…?"

He laughed nervously. "Pardon me, my dearest. I think I need a new heart. If you'll excuse me." Hurriedly, he stumbled out of his seat, heading for his chambers.

Lyssa was left there, gaping at his last statement. Her sad story had just _literally _broke his heartstring. Shaking her head, she picked up her teacup of Daedric Tea and drank it down, hoping he was just kidding.

* * *

**Location: Lyssa's chambers**

"I… actually had a lovely time, Sheo,"

"You sound like you're not sure of that, little Lyssa!"

"Well…" She cleared her throat and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "You did kind of kidnap me. And you're the Daedric Prince of Madness. Your motives are said to be unknown,"

"Not said, love: THEY ARE!"

Lyssa giggled at that. "Alright. I'm just… confused about the nature of our relationship,"

The Mad God raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You constantly compliment me. You kissed me twice. And… you don't really threaten to pull out any of my body parts. At least, not anymore," She pointed out, using a finger for each point. "I am to… assume that these are out of your personality and character traits?"

Sheogorath scratched the back of his head, caught in a bind. Never had he been in such a position. It had been a while. "That… is true," He looked at her, catching her ocean-blue eyes. "You are… doing something to me, little Lyssa. And I DON'T KNOW what it is! But you better stop it!"

Lyssa laughed at him. "But what is it exactly, am I doing, Sheo? Tell me." She flashed her sweet, innocent smile at him. Sheogorath's current state allowed her to be a little more confident. She liked the Mad God, but she had wanted the truth. Why was he taking an interest in her? Why did he like having her around? And the Dragonborn was determined to find out.

And Sheogorath could sense the confidence within her. She was hunting for an answer, one that he was incapable of giving at this point. He was shaking in his jacket, but she could not see it. "You're been perfect, little Lyssa! You need to stop being perfect to me!"

Lyssa giggled again at his new-found embarrassment. "There's no such thing as perfection, Sheo. Everybody knows that."

"Well then, my little perfect Lyssa," He looked at her straight in her eyes. "Those people obviously haven't met you yet." He said. "You _are _perfect. Such grace. Such innocence." He trailed a hand past her neck and to her cheek. "Such sweetness. I'm surprised you aren't spoken for!"

She laughed. "Well… nobody really wants to be with a dragon. They're afraid I might roast them alive,"

"Now, little Lyssa. That's a lie!" He knew it very well.

"Maybe it is," She left it up to him. "But to be honest… I haven't met anyone I was interested in. Most men are all alike when you get to know them…"

"Sounds boring,"

"Very,"

He chuckled, the heartiness rumbling from within his throat. "Well, it won't have to be anymore little Lyssa."

She kept that little sweet smile that appealed to him. "What do you mean, Sheo?"

Sheogorath cleared his throat and laughed in embarrassment. "Well, this is awkard…" He mumbled. "Little Lyssa, I have a proposition for you. And I can only hope that the answer is yes."

"Well, tell me."

He glanced down at his cane. "Do Redguards have a special place waiting for them after death?" He asked.

Lyssa thought about that for a bit. "Um… Tu'whacca, one of our Deities, is God of the Cosmos. He is the caretaker of the Far Shores, and he helps Redguards find their way into the afterlife. That's all I know."

"Ah…" He nodded at that.

"What is your proposition for me, Sheo? Do tell me," She encouraged him.

"Little Lyssa," He started out. "When you have completed your count of days, I want you to come here. To the Shivering Isles."

Lyssa narrowed her eyes at that. What did he mean by that?

"I want you to be by my side, and rule the Isles with me, as her princess. As her little mad princess." He corrected.

Wow, Lyssa was NOT expecting this! "Sheo…"

"I know it's a lot, but… I see no other future for me, little Lyssa." He let his cane lean against the railing and he took both her hands into his. "But the future that I want, is you. You, little Lyssa. You have become far too precious to me, and I never, EVER want you to be away from me!"

Lyssa continued to look into those cat-like yellow-green eyes. "You love me."

"Believe me, little Lyssa, I didn't think it was possible…!" He admitted. "But I've watched you. I've watched you from afar and admired every little thing you do! You are flawless! Like my jacket! Except that I love you more than it!"

"You… love me!"

Sheogorath had a bad feeling about this. He began to mentally punch himself in the face. "Little Lyssa, I apologize…"

"No," She stopped him, shocked at his words. "No, it's alright! Don't apologize!" She smiled. "You just said what was in your heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Not if you think you left other things you had wanted to say in your previous heart…" He muttered dejectedly.

Lyssa widened her eyes at that. "Alright… Um… it's… it's a big proposal. And… I'm flattered, to be honest," She smiled. "I never knew I could have such an effect on someone."

"Oh, but you did, little Lyssa!" Sheogorath assured. "You did! You hit me like an arrow in the face!"

Lyssa did not know what to make of that "Um… alright." She continued to smile. "If this is how you feel…"

"I don't expect you to feel the same way, little Lyssa," He caressed her cheek. "Just say that you'll be my little princess."

Lyssa took a deep breath and then released it. "I'll… think about it." That was all she could say.

Sheogorath gave her a small smile for that, and nodded. "That is perfectly natural! I understand. Take all the time you need, little Lyssa!" With that, he decided to change the subject. "When you go to sleep, little Lyssa, you will be back home in Nirn. As if you never left that little house of yours in Dawnstar."

She nodded. "Alright."

He gave her one last smile. "Good night, my dearest. Sweet dreams. And mad ones too, if you can."

She laughed heartily at that. "Why not?"

Her laugh was a song to him. Retrieving his cane, he took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Charmed, little Lyssa. As always."

Sheogorath turned to leave, but Lyssa did not let go of his hand. Instead, she gripped it, tugged him back to her. Puzzled, Sheogorath turned to her, hoping for an explanation.

Then Lyssa did something she had never thought she would do. She still held his hand. While she did, she ran the other up his chest, feeling the material of his flawless two-coloured jacket. With one of her small sweet smiles, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

The Mad God was surprised that he did not (literally) melt right then and there. That soft peck felt like heaven, and he wished it had lasted longer, before she pulled back.

"As am I, Sheogorath." She confidently released those words, followed by a quick intake of air to ease her.

Sheogorath fought everything not to grin like the madman he was. Instead, he nodded at her and left her chambers, skipping on the inside.

After he had left, Lyssa could not believe what she had done. She squealed softly, but she had no regrets. She had loved spending time with the Mad God after all. She had loved the attention he gave her. So why should she feel wrong about this? No. She had no regrets. If anything, she was glad for his company… and crazy love.

* * *

**Location: Lyssa's Residence, Dawnstar  
10****th**** of First Seed  
11:36am**

Lyssa turned over to her other side and clutched the pillow tightly in her arms. That was when she opened her eyes, and realized that she was back home in Dawnstar. She immediately sat up and checked herself: she was not in that two-coloured gown, but instead in her nightgown. She glanced at her table: there was the jar of butterflies; Sheogorath's present.

Lyssa grinned, and massaged her neck.

Then, there was a knock on her door. "Lys? Can I come in?"

Lyssa turned her head to the door. "Yeah, sure, Ludis."

The older Redguard entered his younger sister's room, shaking his head. "Finally awake, eh? Sleepy head. It's not like you had much to drink on your birthday or anything. In fact, you barely drank! What knocked you out?"

She continued to massage her neck, and smile cheekily at what she had went through. "An amazing dream that… I guess didn't want to end."

"I'll bet," He snorted a laugh, and then caught sight of her opaque purple jar. "What's this?"

"A present," She answered. "From a secret admirer."

"Oh?" Ludis raised an eyebrow. He opened the jar and peeped in. "What was in it?"

"Butterflies," She answered honestly.

He closed it. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Uh huh…" He grinned. "Well, if you're done sleeping, think you can go bathe and dress? Father and I are going hunting."

"Without me?" She asked innocently.

"Nope. You need to make a trip to Whiterun and visit the Drunken Huntsmen." He said. "Father needs more iron arrows."

"To experiment with?"

"He's all about making the deadliest arrows possible. You know him," Ludis made his way to her door. "Go on. If you leave soon, you can reach before sundown." He then closed her door.

Lyssa sighed. She had a job to do today, although she left a bit lazy. Yawning, she then eyed her purple jar.

"_But just because that was the first time you opened the jar, doesn't mean there wasn't more where that came from."_

Just then, Sheogorath's remark about her jar came to her mind. She got up and picked up the jar. Ludis had just opened it, and nothing had happened. Maybe this time…?

So Lyssa cautiously removed the lid from the jar. And sure enough, dozens of butterflies in different shades of purple flew out of it, scattered all over her room. Lyssa was once again, taken by the sight.

She hurried and opened one of the windows for them to escape instead of them being in confinement. They made their way to the outside, still mesmerizing Lyssa.

After that, she closed the jar with a wide smile on her face and kept the jar at the table again. She continued to grin like a moron at the thought of Sheogorath.

Love was not fixed. It had no rules. And Sheogorath's love definitely did not have any boundaries. The only thing love was, was madness. And if it was not madness, then well… it was not considered to be love at all, right?

* * *

**A/N: Darlia from "Runaway With My Heart" returns! XD**

**By popular demand, I decided to continue!  
**

**Thumbs up for butterflies in jars?**

**So, by the way I've structured this… do you guys want a final chapter? ;)(I guess I'll have to: I FORGOT THE STUPID STRAWBERRY TART, DAMN IT.)  
**


	3. Princess Lyssa

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Sheogorath and Lyssa - "Madness is Merry"**

* * *

**Location: Lyssa's Residence, Dawnstar  
21****st**** of First Seed  
12:26am  
(Three weeks later)**

Lyssa paced up and down in her room, locking her fingers between each other. She was deep in thought. She had been for three weeks now, ever since her first visit to the Shivering Isles, Daedric Prince Sheogorath's realm in Oblivion. She was thinking about Sheogorath's proposition to her, and that was to be the Princess of the Shivering Isles after her death. It was… quite the proposal, but there was something more to that, she knew. She was able to sense it, and she wiggled it out of him.

Sheogorath was quite possibly, in love with her.

The poor Mad God did not know it himself. He was shaking in his jacket about it all. He was confused. Confused beyond anything.

Lyssa herself was confused about her own feelings. She had enjoyed being around Sheogorath. But to love? That was something else. She could learn, however, but she decided that she wanted it to be real.

Ever since her first visit, she was worried that Sheogorath would not wish her goodnight, but he continued to, in his joyful tone.

"_Nighty-night, little Lyssa. Blessings of me upon you!" _

"_Don't let the bed skeevers bite! Of course, you don't have to worry about that: I'll DESTROY 'EM FOR YA!"_

"_May you wake up more beautiful than the day before, little Lyssa. Good night!"_

But her favourite was…

"_You will always have me to watch over you, little Lyssa. Don't you worry a thing about being alone. Good night."_

She knew. She knew for a fact that the infamous Mad God was in love with her. He either could not say it, or he was still puzzled about his feelings.

Sheogorath liked everything his Champion could do. He just wanted to be a part of it all.

Lyssa stopped striding all over her room, and let go of a big sigh. Walking up and down her room was not going to do anything. She knew her father and brother were fast asleep. Hopefully, they would not wake up and find her gone. Because Lyssa had a place to go to.

But how was she going to get to the Shivering Isles?

She glanced all around her room and her blue eyes fell upon her purple jar. She walked over to it and picked it up, determined to try the one and only option.

"I love nothing more than having those beautiful butterflies come out of this jar and light up this room," Lyssa spoke to the jar. "But do you think… you can take me to the Shivering Isles?" She knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. This was Daedric magic, and anything could happen.

So, she opened the jar, and butterflies in different shades of purple emerged from it. This time, it was a much larger flock, and they completely concealed her entire room. Then, those butterflies moved away, revealing the Sun, giant mushroom trees, moss-covered standing stones and luminously-coloured plant life.

_She was in Mania!_

After that, several of those butterflies covered Lyssa from the neck down, and then flew off, revealing Lyssa in a long-sleeved flower-pattered gown, the exact same one she had been wearing upon her first visit to the Shivering Isles.

Lyssa laughed out loud at her luck, and took a twirl in glee. This was all she needed: this was time to head to Sheogorath's palace.

* * *

**Location: Main Hall, Madhouse**

"Something bothering you, Lord Sheogorath?"

"Oh? No, Haskill! No, no!" Sheogorath chuckled merrily, although it was forced, Haskill could easily tell. "Nothing in bothering me! I'm fine! If anything, I'm insane!"

"If you say so, my Lord," Haskill turned his head back to the court.

But in less than a second that Haskill turned his head back, Sheogorath began to bawl dramatically. "NO, HASKILL! Something IS bothering me!"

"Is it our Champion, Lord Sheogorath? Lady Lyssa?" Haskill decided to take a stab.

He sighed. "Have I made a mistake, Haskill? Giving her this proposal too soon?" He asked. "I think I have. Even though she appeared fine about it all, I know it was too much to absorb. But it is wrong to want someone who has made such an impact on you, to be with you forever?"

"Not at all, my Lord," Haskill admitted, hands behind his back. "If this is what you want, then you shall have it."

"Yes, but I don't know if this is what little Lyssa wants!" He expressed. "That beautiful creature is mine, Haskill. No other Daedric Prince shall have her as their Champion! …But I also want her company for eternity. Is that wrong?"

"No, it isn't, Sheo,"

Sheogorath looked ahead of him, and found the Dragonborn making her way to his throne, fingers looked between each other. She wore that sweet smile on her lips.

His face lit up like a light bulb. "Little Lyssa! What a surprise! Come in! Come in!" He left his throne to guide her further into his palace.

She had her arm through his. "It's so good to see you too, Sheogorath," Lyssa smiled. "Hello, Haskill!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Always a pleasure, Lady Lyssa." The Breton bowed before her.

Sheogorath and Lyssa stopped in front of his throne. "How did you get here, little Lyssa? I left no doors to the Isles open!"

She kept her grin. "Those butterflies in the jar. I had a feeling they might take me to you. And I was right."

Sheogorath smiled at her. "Ah. You figured it out! I knew you were a smart girl, litte Lyssa. Good for you!" He pinched her cheek. "But, what brings you here? I afraid I'm confused! Or maybe it's you who's confused. Either way, one of us has to be the confused one!"

Lyssa continued to giggle. "I'm here for a reason, Sheo: your proposition three weeks ago."

His smile was then a small one. "So I see. Listen, my little Champion, it was a mistake. What I said was a mistake. I never meant for you to be uncomfortable. Please, for both of our sakes, remove everything I said from your pretty little mind."

Lyssa narrowed her eyes at him at his request. Then, her smile returned. "I never said I was uncomfortable with your request, Sheo. In fact, I was flattered."

He raised an eyebrow. "You… you were, little Lyssa?"

"For some reason, yes: I was flattered." She continued to smile. "Sheogorath, we met in the mind of Pelagius Septim the Third. In there, you… kind of scared me. But then you said that I wasn't going to be able to get rid of you, and you keep to that. Because wefore I would fall asleep, you would wish me goodnight. Sometimes you would be funny… and sometimes, you would be sweet." She stepped closer to him. "Sheo, you don't have to be embarrassed at all. If you feel this way about me, then continue to. Who knows…" She shrugged her shoulders, and then caught his cat-like eyes." I might reciprocate the feeling."

He let go of a low chuckle. "Now, why do you think that, little Lyssa?"

"Well, for starters… you give me nice things: a jar with unlimited butterflies, that delicious Daedric Tea you make, and let's not forget this beautiful dress!" She glanced down at it. "You constantly make me laugh and compliment me. And even though I have a loving father and an amazing brother, you give me the kind of attention that a woman longs for. And I… I love it, to be honest."

"But why, little Lyssa?" Sheogorath asked, extremely puzzled and stunned with his Champion's reaction to this. "I don't seem to understand why! It's either I really don't know, or I'm really out of practise with this kind of things…!"

She giggled at him. "Come on, Sheogorath: as the Prince of Madness, I'd thought you would have known,"

"Known what, love?" He asked.

"That love itself is madness," She said, as composed as ever. "Because if it wasn't, then it was not love at all."

Sheogorath chuckled at that, scratching the back of his head. Of course! That's why his neck was always tightening when love comes around: it was madness. "Perhaps you are right, little Lyssa."

"Of course I'm right, Sheo," He looked at her. "You said so yourself that I'm perfect. Therefore, everything I say is perfect, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sheogorath smiled at her. "You are getting confident with each meeting, aren't you? Thank the Isles you haven't lost your adorable soft voice yet! I would be very sad if you had!"

"Don't worry, I won't," She assured. "It's just that being around you makes me feel comfortable, that's all."

He was very satisfied with that answer. Sheogorath glanced down at his cane in embarrassment. "So what happens now, little Lyssa?"

"Well, my father and brother can never know about this; they will never let me see you again, that's for sure," Lyssa said. "They dislike the Daedra. So I will have to find some sort of excuse not to get married to some boastful Nord or pompous Redguard. But more importantly, Sheo," She took one of his hands, after much hesitation. "You must promise me that the position of Princess of the Shivering Isles will be open to me upon my demise. You promise that you will wait for me to be your princess. You promise that you will not forget me."

"Never, little Lyssa!" He cupped her hair, as well as her black hair. "I swear, upon ALL of the cheese in Border Watch, that you will not be forgotten. You are the most beautiful and trustworthy champion I've had in ages. I will not let you go anytime soon. It's a plan, then! You shall be my princess!"

Lyssa laughed in glee and instinctively hugged Sheogorath, her arms around his neck. And he would be stupid not to hug her back, so he did just that. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them intending to let the other go.

"Sheo?"

"Yes, my little Princess?"

She pulled back, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You still owe me my strawberry tart."

* * *

**Location: Mania  
60 years later…**

"_It won't be long now, little Lyssa. You will join me in the Isles very soon." _

"Funny… I always thought that when I would become princess, I would be just like him: insane. But I still feel me. I mean, I'm no longer soft-spoken and all, but… I'm still me. Why is that, Haskill?"

"Lord Sheogorath's insanity needs to be contained, my Princess, so that this realm is kept running properly and safely. You are now his source of sanity. His stability."

"Ooh. Just like you, Haskill!"

"I suppose so, my Princess,"

"No, you are, Haskill. And you've been doing an excellent job taking care of him; the Gods know he needs it. And rest assured that I will care for him just as much as you have. I will try my best."

"You already have, Lady Lyssa. The difference is… you get to be with him forever to do it."

* * *

**Location: Main Hall**

Sheogorath gasped dramatically. "IT WORKED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! PRAISE THE CHEESE! LYSSA, YOU'RE HERE!"

"Sheo!" Lyssa ran to him and he hoisted her up in the air before hugging her himself.

"Oh, let me look at you!" He pulled back and cupped her cheeks. Lyssa was no longer that Redguard in her 80s, with terribly whitened hair and wrinkled skin. She was in her 20s once again, with long, flowing black hair this time, as compared to her shoulder-length one. She still had her ocean-blue eyes, but they were cat-like and deadly. She wore that same purple dress given to her by Sheogorath, as well as purple make-up. "Beautiful. Just the way you're supposed to be!"

She kept her hands around his neck. "Thank you for waiting for me all this while, Sheogorath,"

"Thank _you _for wanting to be with me, little Lyssa." He corrected, reverting all of the thanks to her. "To be my little princess."

"I'm exactly where I belong, Sheo. I have no regrets." She stated.

"Then take your place by my side, little Lyssa," He took her hands and led her to his throne. "Welcome home to the Shivering Isles. I hope you brought your sanity with you."

She laughed out loud at that, and hugged him one more time. Memories of her first encounter with Sheogorath to her first visit to the Isles, to all of her birthdays to which he was present for, to the moments where he comforted her when her father and brother passed on respectively flooded her mind. As stated before time and time again, Lyssa had no regrets with being involved with a Daedra. Madness was in her name and she was now the Princess of the Shivering Isles. And she was loving every single moment of it all.

"I love you, Mad God."

* * *

**A/N: This has been EVER SO FUN to write! And I hope I got Sheo's romantic side alright. That was the hardest part. **

**LadyDragon1316 ****–**** Actually, I viewed that long ago! She has some of the best Sheo drawings! :D Daggerfall Sheo looks GREAT! **

**"When love is not madness, it is not love." Quote by Pedro Calderon de la Barca that I just had to use in this story :)**

**So thanks for sticking with me for this one! More Elders Scrolls comin' your way! :D  
**

**Much love,  
Ash ;) **


End file.
